Runaway
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: One day will at Mount Justice, Conner overhears Black Canary, Superman, and Batman talking about him; and he decides to take a break from it all and see the sights around Happy Habor. But when he meets Alexandra, everything changes; and of course, a new villain just has to show up sooner or later. SET IN SEASON ONE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Summary:**

One day will at Mount Justice, Conner overhears Black Canary, Superman, and Batman talking about him; and he decides to take a break from it all and see the sights around Happy Habor. But when he meets Alexandra, everything changes; and of course, a new villain just has to show up sooner or later.

* * *

**Chapter** **1:**  
_Third Person  
Location: Mount Justice_

It was a typical day at Mount Justice. Wally was flirting with Megan, as she was baking some cookies. Dick and Kaldur were playing a video game, and Artemis was reading a book on the couch. Conner was on the opposite couch with Wolf sitting beside him on the floor. Batman and Black Canary were working on a new training program for the team.

Everything was going normal until the Zeta-Beam came online.

"Recognize Superman S01," the computer said, before Superman appeared. He didn't even spare the team a glance before walking off to find Batman. Conner looked around and saw that none of the team seemed to have noticed Superman's arrive. He looked around the room one more time, before getting up and following after Superman with Wolf following after him.

By the time Conner found where Superman and Batman were, they were in a heated discussion about Lex Luthor.

"So you was someone to get close to him," Batman said,typing things into the computer.

"Yes, Robin could-" Superman started.

"Conner would be the better choice," Batman said, turning around to face Superman.

"But Robin-" Superman tried again.

"Would be noticed if something went wrong," Batman said.

"Wally is-" Superman suggested.

"Is too much like his uncle," Batman said.

"Artemis,"Superman said.

"Too untrained to go uncover," Black Canary said, from her spot leaning against the wall.

"Aqualad...M'gann," Superman said.

"Aren't connected with the outside world enough," Batman said.

"And the clone is," Superman countered.

"Conner...He's name is Conner," Black Canary said.

"He can't be trusted," Superman said.

"Wrong...you don't trust him; everyone else does," Black Canary snapped.

"So then he shouldn't have this mission-or any other mission," Superman said.

"And you should learn to watch what you say," Batman said, looking straight at Conner; and Black Canary turned around and saw Conner standing in the doorway. Conner looked Superman in the eyes, before turning, and walking away.

"How long did you know he was standing there," Superman said, turning to Batman, after a few minutes.

"What do you care-like you said, he's just a clone," Black Canary said, before going after him.

Going into the living room, Black Canary found the other teen superheroes involved in various activities but no sign of Conner.

"Where's Conner," she asked, catching the team's attention.

"He was heading towards the hanger," Dick said, "He looked like he needed some air."

"Yeah, so we figured we'd give him a few minutes to cool off," Wally said.

"Crap," Black Canary said, before sprinting towards the hanger. When she got there, she saw Wolf staring out the open hanger doors.

"Well, as least I know he's coming back," Black Canary said, scratching behind Wolk's ear. Wolf nodded his head and laid down, preparing to wait for Conner to return. Black Canary knelt down with Wolf and contuined to scratch and pet him. She found it odd that Conner could make the strangest connections with weirdest (and most loyal) creatures. It was the same thing that Superman could do.

'Those two are more alike that Superman would care to admit,' Black Canary thought, before she heard Wolf start to growl. Turning around, she saw as Superman and Batman approaching.

"Seems like animals still don't like you," Superman said, reaching out to pet Wolf. Wolf growled and snapped towards Superman.

"I'm not the one he's upset with," Batman said, walking to Wolf and petting his head.

"He sees you as a threat to his master so you get the hackles," Black Canary said.

"I don't mean any harm...I'm just saying that I don't trust it with-" Superman started.

"That _'it'_ you keep talking about is a seventeen year old boy that needs you to stop acting like a idiot and be the mentor he needs," Black Canary said.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Mount Justice_

After hearing Superman, Batman, and Black Canary, Conner needed a break from everything. Sphere could sense that. So when they reached the hanger, she transformed into her air bike form.

"Always know that I need, don't you," Conner said, and climbed onto Sphere. Conner looked at Wolf and saw him sit down.

"No ride today," Conner asked, and Wolf just stared at him.

"Okay, we'll be back soon...don't get into any trouble," Conner said, and Sphere took off toward Happy Habor.

Conner had been gone five minutes, before he heard Black Canary's voice through his communicator.

"Be back soon, and be safe."

"Yes, Black Canary," Conner replied, as Sphere landed in an alley in downtown Happy Habor. After landing, Conner climber off Sphere, who changed back into her original form, and leaned against the brick wall.

"Am I really that dangerous that Superman has to act as if I'm going to bring about doomsday," Conner asked Sphere. She merely beeped in replied.

"I know I'm not exactly human but still-I'm not a monster or a spy or whatever he thinks I am," Conner said, leaning his head back and sliding down the wall. He heard a motorcycle headed their way, and turned his head in time to see a blue and white Kawasaki motorcycle drive by.

"Nice," Conner said, and then heard Sphere transform again.

"Ready to go back alread-" Conner started but froze as he turned around. Instead of seeing Sphere as her airbike formed, he saw a red and black Kawasaki motorcycle.

"You don't like being out done, do you," Conner said, circling Sphere. Sphere beeped before starting her engine.

"Let's go then," Conner said, climbing onto Sphere. They drove around a bit, before Conner heard something. It sounded like a girl.

"Leave me ago."

"Come on, Alexandra...let's have some fun."

"Yeah."

Conner had heard and made a sharp left turn onto a park walkway path.

"Last chance, Kalen-Leave me alone," a blonde girl said, as Conner rode up. There was three boys surrounding her.

"Who are you," one of the boys asked. Conner ignored him and gave the girl a once over. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans, a black coat, and a matching white hat and scarf. She probably only came up to his shoulders, and she looked ready to smack one of the boys in front of her.

"You okay," Conner asked the girl.

"I'm fine," the girl replied, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"You don't ignore us, dude," another of the boys said.

"You want me to get rid of these boys," Conner asked.

"Thanks, but I don't go for the whole damsel in distress thing," the girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's it," the first boy said, and Conner turned his head in time to see a fist flying towards him. Conner easily caught the boys fist.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Conner said, and pushed the boy back. The boy fell to the ground, just as the second boy launched himself at Conner. Conner grabbed the boys arm and flipped him over his shoulder as Black Canary had done to him.

"You're doing down, pretty boy," the apparent leader of the group said, and pulled back to punch Conner.

"That's it," the girl said, and grabbed the leaders arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I did warn you," the girl said, and then pushed the boy forward. When he turned back to face the girl, she landed a roundhouse kick to the center of his chest and knocked him into a tree.

"Let's blow this," the first boy said, helping the second up. Before they both turned and ran away.

"This isn't over," the leader said, before following after his friends.

"Now," the girl said, turning to Conner after the boys had left, "How about that ride."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**_Third Person  
Location: driving down Oklie Lane_

"The house with the red door," the girl said, and Conner looked over his shoulder and nodded to her. He pulled into the driveway, and climbed off of his bike.

It was a two-story house with and ajacent garage with a second level. There was a porch swing and a basketball hoop.

Conner leaned against Sphere, while the girl went and leaned against the garage door.

"You bike runs beautifully," the girl said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks..." Conner said.

"Oh, sorry...My name's Alexandra Peterson, but my friends call be Alex," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Conner...Conner Kent," he said, shaking her hand.

"Conner," Alex said, "I want to thank you for the whole rescuing thing."

"You didn't need it...as I remember you saying," Conner said.

"Yes, but it was nice of you...most people tend to just let those guys do whatever they want," Alex said.

"Why," Conner asked, and Alex gave him a weird look.

"You're new in town, aren't you," Alex asked.

"Kinda...I've been here for a little while, but I haven't had a chance to really look around much," Conner said.

"Do you need a tour guide," Alex asked smiling, and then blushed, "I mean, I could show you around if you'd want."

"I'd like that," Conner said, and Sphere beeped. Alex smiled down at Sphere.

"This really is a beautiful bike," Alex said, gently stroking Sphere. They were quiet for a moment before Conner broke it.

"You never answered my question," he said.

"Ummm."

"Why doesn't anyone stop those boys," Conner asked.

"Because that's the mayor's son, Kalen, and his friends...so they are sort of off-limits to punishment," Alex said.

"That ain't right...they shouldn't get away with things just because the mayor is one of their fathers," Conner said.

"True, but you can't change anything," Alex said.

"I could teach them a lesson. They shouldn't mess with girls," Conner said.

"I thought we'd been through this...I can take care of myself," Alex said smiling.

"Maybe," Conner said, as Sphere started her engine.

"Wait...I don't know how to reach you," Alex said, grabbing Conner's arm.

""Ummm," Conner said, and Sphere beeped. Conner looked down and saw a cellphone morph away from Sphere. Conner picked up the cellphone just as it beeped with a new message.

_ASK HER FOR HER PHONE NUMBER_

"Can I have your number," Conner asked.

"Sure," Alex said and then recited her number to him.

"So I'll see you later," Alex asked smiling.

"Yes," Conner said.

"Great," Alex said, waking backwards towards the front door.

"Night," Conner said.

"Night," Alex said, opening the door. She waved and closed the door. After the door was shut, Conner looking down at Sphere.

"We need to talk," he said. A few seconds later, the cellphone buzzed.

_I ASSUMED YOU WOULD SAY THAT_

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

After going inside, Alex watched as Conner rode away.

"Who's out there," Alex's sister, Nicole, asked, as she came down the stairs.

"This guy I met," Alex said, taking off her coat.

"Where," Nicole asked.

"On the way home from Luke's band practice...I ran into Kalen and his crew-" Alex started, but Nicole cut her off.

"Are you early," Nicole asked, looking her sister over. She knew that Kalen had a temper, and was afraid he'd take it out on her little sister.

"I'm fine," Alex said, "He won't-"

"Everyone said he was all mouth until Nathan came to school with a black eye," Nicole said.

"Which is why Dad lets me take karate lessons and carry a can of mace," Alex said, "Anyways this boy showed up and helped scare them off...and then offered me a ride home."

Nicole looked closely at her sister, and then smiled.

"Interresting," Nicole said.

"What," Alex asked, confused.

"Nothing," Nicole said, waving off her sister's question, "So what's his name."

"Conner."

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

In a back alley near the dockyard, Conner sat on a crate, and Sphere, in her original form, was in front of him. Conner was still holding the cellphone from Sphere and was using it as a way of communicating with her.

"So how long have you been able to do all this," Conner asked.

_FROM THE BEGIN...I WAS NOT FULLY SURE OF __YOU OR  
YOUR FRIENDS AND CHOSE TO WAIT __TO REVEAL MY ABILITIES_

"But now you trust me...Why? Superman doesn't trust me. Why should you," Conner said.

_INSIGHT OF RECENT EVENTS YOU HAVE PROVEN _  
_YOURSELF TO BE A TRUSTWORTHY HUMAN_

"Am I allowed to tell the others or-" Conner started.

_NOT ADVISED_

"Is this about what happened before we left," Conner asked.

_IN PART_

"What else is there," Conner asked.

_THE OTHERS SEE ME AS A MACHINE. YOU SEE __ME AS A LIVING  
ORGANISM. THEY HAVE NOT __EARNED THE RIGHT TO KNOW OF MY ABLITIES._

"I can understand that," Conner said, and it was true. Superman didn't think of him as a person but a machine, but Black Canary did see him as a human...a teenager. So if given the choice he would tell Black Canary of any development with his powers before Superman.

After that, Conner and Sphere just talked. Conner was happy to finally be able to talk to Sphere and her talk back. Conner asked about her abilities and she asked about his history. They'd been talking for a hour, before Conner looked at the time.

"We'd better get back," Conner said, "Wolf is probably about to pounce on Wally."

_THE BOY LIKES TO PROVOKE THE ANIMAL_

* * *

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW_  
**

**_REVIEWS ARE LITTLE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS, AND I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter** **4:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Mount Justice_

When Conner walked into the living room, Wolf tackled him to the ground.

"Miss me," Conner laughed, pushing Wolf off him. Wold grinned at him with his tail wagging and his tongue out.

"Supes Jr.-You're back," Wally said, from his spot on the couch and blurred over to Conner.

"It is good to see you back, my friend, and in better spirits, I hope," Kaldur said, walked over to him.

"I'm fine...I just-" Conner started, as he walked over to the kitchen; but Artemis cut him off.

"Needed a break from the crazy," Artemis said, hopping on the counter.

"Yes," Conner said.

"So where did you go," Dick asked, leaning against the counter.

"I just-" Conner started.

"Need to get started on a new mission," Batman said, appearing from the shadows.

"Seriously, how does he do that," Wally whispered to Dick. Artemis rolled her eyes, smacked Wally on the back of the head, and pointed to the holographic screen.

"There have been a range of attacks on various medical labs and power plants in intervals of two weeks for the last three months...the most recent attack was two days ago at the Brooklyn Research Lab," Batman said, and a list of stolen items scrolled down the screen.

"Acetone peroxide, Nitroglycerin, Trinitrotriazine, Composition 4, a nuclear generator-Either someone is trying to rebuild Frankenstein or is mixing one heck of a bomb," Wally said, reading through the list.

"Why are we getting involved," Conner asked.

"The attacks seemed random, until we found a link," Batman said, and then several pictures of Superman's symbol burned in various walls appeared.

"Someone is calling Superman out," Artemis said.

"Superman thinks Lex Luthor is involved," Batman said.

"Because you better to call him out than his archenemy," Dick said.

"Exactly...which is why someone will be going under cover as an intern at Lex Corp," Batman said.

"Who," Wally asked.

"That is none of your concern-your concern will be guarding three primary targets for the next attack: Raya medical laboratory in Detroit, Bausch power plant in Metropolis, and Krahs research facility in Boston," Batman said.

"You're splitting us up," Megan said.

"And placing you with a pair of Leaguers," Batman said.

"So when you we start keeping watch," Conner asked.

"Tonight."

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

That night Batman split the team up with a few members of the Justice League. The teams were Batman and Wonder Woman with Aqualad and Kid Flash, Green Lantern and Flash with Artemis and Miss Martian, and Superman and Martian Manhunter with Robin and Superboy. Superman's group went to the power plant, and Green Lantern's went to the medical laboratory. Which left Batman's group going to the research facility.

While watching over the research facility, Batman sent Aqualad and Kid Flash to check the perimeter. This gave Wonder Woman the chance to asked Batman a question.

"Why," Wonder Woman asked, sitting on the ledge of the building.

"Why what," Batman said back.

"Why have you and Robin on separate teams and Flash and Kid Flash," she asked.

"Robin can handle himself, and placing Kid Flash and his uncle together would be asking for trouble," Batman said.

"Then why are Superman and Superboy on the same team," Wonder Woman asked.

"You are full of questions tonight, Princess," Batman said.

"I'm curious," Wonder Woman said, shrugging, "Now, answer my question."

"Superman needs to see that Superboy, whether he likes it or not, is his...Superboy is Kryptonian and needs someone to show him what that means," Batman said.

"I didn't know you were so-" Wonder Woman started.

"I'm not...I just rather not have Robin get hurt because his friend's heat vision flares up," Batman said.

"Is that it," Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes," Batman said, grabbing his grappling gun.

"Wait I have one more question," Wonder Woman said.

"What," Batman asked, pausing.

"If you believe Robin can take care of himself, then why did you put him on a team with three super-powered aliens," Wonder Woman asked, smiling. Batman didn't answer her; he just shot his grappling gun to the adjacent building and swinging away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Mount Justice_

"That was a bust," Wally sad, walking into the living room.

"This entire week has been a bust," Artemis said, going to the frig and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. They had been going on night patrol for a week, and nothing had happen. Still, having patrol all night and training doing the day was wearing on the team. All except Conner, it would seem.

"Well, if whoever is attacking follows their previous pattern, we'll only have patrol for five more days," Dick said, from on of the couches.

"Has anyone seen Conner," Megan asked, as she leaned against the counter.

"You ask this question every day, and you get same answer," Artemis said, "We all got back from patrol, went to bed; and Conner got up before us and went out somewhere...Heck, I'd be out too if I had to spend a week with a mentor that didn't want me."

"You'd be out beating up random bad guys," Wally said.

"True-but I'd still be as far away from this place as possible," Artemis said.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

_Location: Back roads in the warehouse distract_

"Woohoo," Alexandra screamed, as she tighten her grib on Conner. They were riding on Sphere down the empty streets. Conner was going 60mph, and Alex was loving every second of it.

"Wanna see how fast she can go," Conner asked, looking over his shoulder. She nodded her head.

"Hold on," Conner said and Sphere speed up.

"Yes," Alex screamed. They rode around for an hour, before Conner drove back to Alex's house.

"I'm so glad that you we able to get away today," Alex said, sitting on the porch swing.

"Me too...I needed a break from the crap at home," Conner said, sitting beside her. He was proud that he was talking more like a teenager than a walking dictionary as Wally had once said he did.

"What's wrong," Alex asked.

"You don't want to know," Conner said. How do you tell someone that you are the clone of someone who thinks you are the thing that will end the world.

"Conner, I haven't know you so long but I can tell something's wrong," Alex said, looking into his eyes, "Everyday I see you and you look a little closer to the edge."

"My...dad and me are having some problems. I want him around, and he thinks I'm evil or something," Conner said.

"What else," Alex said, bring one leg up on the swing and turn toward Conner.

Conner looked at her and didn't see pity or condemnation or anything. He just saw someone who wanted to help. So he told her everything. Or at less everything he could.

Conner told her how his "father" had just found him a few months ago, and would have nothing to do with him. His "father" had sent Conner to live with a close friend; and how up until a week ago he had only seen him a handful of time. Until something happened where every night they go out for some "bonding" time that usually involved his "father" spend the night with his friends and Conner working on something with his friend.

"Well, he's stupid," Alex said, when Conner was finished.

"If you knew you my 'dad' was, you won't say that," Conner said, looking up to the sky.

"You're right," Alex said, and Conner sadly turned to look at her, "I don't know your dad, but I know you, and that's enough."

"You don't know me," Conner said sadly.

"But I'm starting to, and so far, you're an amazing person...if your dad cannot see that, then he's an even bigger idiot than he was five minutes ago," Alex said. Conner was quiet for a minute before smiling.

"Thanks, Alex," Conner said.

"Anytime, Conner," Alex said, standing up and holding out her hand, "Do you want to stay for lunch? My dad's making burgers."

"Would that be okay," Conner asked, taking Alex's hand and standing up.

"Yeah...my mom and sister want to meet you," Alex said, pulling him to the front door.

"Why," Conner asked.

"Do you want a burger or not," Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Uhm..." Before Conner could give Alex an answer, his phone rang.

_STAY OUT LATER.  
YOU NEED A BREAK  
FROM EVERYTHING._

"You staying or what," Alex asked.

"I'll stay," Conner said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. ;)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Alex's backyard_

"So Conner, Alex tells us you're new to Happy Habor," Alex's dad, Emmett, said, before flipping a burger on the grill.

"Yes, Sir," Conner said, watching Alex and Nicole go inside to the kitchen.

"How do you like it here," Emmett asked.

"I like it alot," Conner said, "Alex has need showing me around."

"And you like spending time with my daughter," Emmett said, staring at Conner.

"Yes, Sir," Conner said.

"Why," Emmett asked, his stare slowly morphing into a glare.

"Uhm..." Conner trailed off, looking around for Alex for help.

"Emmett, leave that poor boy alone," Alex's mother, Martha, said, coming up behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Conner, can you go help the girls in the kitchen," Martha said.

"Sure thing," Conner said, going to the house.

"So," Martha asked, when Conner was inside the house.

"I like him," Emmett said.

"Then maybe you should lighten up on him," Martha said.

"Not gonna happen," Emmett said.

"Why not," Martha asked.

"I want him to be afraid of me," Emmett said.

"Men," Martha said, rolling her eyes.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

"So Conner seems nice," Nicole said, as she fixed the salad, while Alex mixed the lemonade.

"He is nice," Alex said.

"And who knows, mom and dad might be okay with you two dating," Nicole said.

"What," Alex almost yelled, turning to her sister.

"You don't have to pretend with me, sweetie...You've been out with him every day for a week, and you let him 'rescue' you...Please. You have to be dating," Nicole said.

"It's not like that," Alex said, blushing.

"Yeah right," Nicole said, and then Conner came into the kitchen.

"Your mom sent me to help," Conner said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Great...you can grab the chips," Nicole said, picking up the salad bowl and then turned to Alex, "and we'll talk later."

"What was that," Conner asked, when Nicole was gone.

"Nothing," Alex said, handing Conner three bags of chips, "So are my parents being normal?"

"I think your dad hates me," Conner said,

"It's not you, Conner," Alex said, picking up the lemonade and heading outside.

"There what is it," Conner asked, following after Alex.

"It's your gender," Alex said, laughing.

"Well, thanks, that makes me feel great," Conner mumbled. Alex smiled at Conner and set the lemonade down on the table.

"Help me set the plates," Alex asked.

"Sure," Conner said.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

_Location: Mount Justice_

The team was in the living room watching a movie together, when the Zeta Beam came online.

"Recognize Superman S01...Recognize Batman B01," the computer said, as Superman and Batman materialized. Batman looked at the teenagers spread about the room, and noticed that Conner wasn't there.

"When's Superboy," He asked, drawing Superman's attention to Conner's absence.

"Don't know...He's been disappearing everyday and gets back before patrol," Wally said, before stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Where's he go," Superman asked.

"No clue...He usually just needs a break from everything," Dick said, looking to Batman.

"Uhm..." Batman said, before walking away.

"You don't seem concerned," Superman said, as he and walking out of the living room.

"He's a teenage," Batman said, dismissively.

"Why aren't you ordering Robin to follow it," Superman said, grabbing Batman's arm.

"Because that 'it' had to spend all night with you; so if he need a break during the day, I see no problem with it," Batman said, removing Superman's arm from him.

"Aren't you the one who said there's no breaks in this job," Superman said.

"True...but there are breaks from you," Batman said, walking away from Superman.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

_Location: Alex's front porch_

"So that was fun," Alex said. Her and Conner were seating on the porch swing.

"Your dad glaring at me and asking more questions than the Spanish Inquisition; or your sister making you blush every five minutes," Conner said, leaning back.

"I wasn't blushing," Alex said, looking away to hide her blush.

"Yes, you were," Conner said.

"I was not," Alex said.

"Was too," Conner said, smiling.

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not...And I swear to God if you don't stop it, I'll smack you," Alex threatened.

"Sorry...my mistake," Conner said.

"You're coming to my karaoke tournament in two week, right," Alex asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Conner said, and then his phone beeped.

_PATROL DUTY TONIGHT _  
_IN TWENTY...HURRY UP_

"I gonna go," Conner said, getting up and walk over to Sphere.

"Nite," Alex said.

"Nite," Conner said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter** **7:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Bausch power plant in Metropolis_

"So where were you today," Robin asked Superboy as they watch the power plant workers from the rooftop.

"Out," Superboy said, and looked over his shoulder to see Superman and Martian Manhunter talking.

"I'm just curious...you barely made it back for patrol," Robin said, catching Superman's attention.

"Come on, Sup Junior...You can tell me," Robin said. Superboy was about to tell Robin to drop it, when an exposition came from the lab. Superman and Martian Manhunter flew off toward the exposition, while Robin and Superboy followed behind. By the time Robin and Superboy reached the exposition, they saw Superman and Martian Manhunter fighting off three androids.

Superman and Martian Manhunter had the fight seemly under-control, until one of the android's chest plates opened to reveal a piece of Kryptonite. Superman went downcast; and when Martian Manhunter went to help him, an android hit him in the back.

"Superboy, No," Robin called out, as Superboy charged at the android that had Superman. The android turned and knocked Superboy into a wall. It tossed Superman aside and went over to Superboy. It grabbed his head and lifter him up. The Kryptonite in the android's chest had the same affect on him as it did on Superman.

The android grabbed Superboy by the head and lifted its other arm up. It transformed into a laser. The android pointed the laser at Superboy, and the laser started glowing. Just when it was about to fire, it stopped. The android dropped Superboy, and all the other androids blasted through the roof and left.

"Superboy...Superboy...Superboy..." Robin called, running over to Superboy.

"What was that," Robin asked.

"I don't know," Superboy said.

_TIME JUMP: Twenty minutes later_

"Something troubling you my friend," Martian Manhunter asked, as they helped clear away the debris from plant.

"They could have killed him," Superman said, watching as Superboy helped the EMT worker get to the trapped workers, "They had him cornered and had a Kryptonite weapon...but they just let him go."

"What do you think it means," Martian Manhunter asked.

"You know what I think," Superman said

"Yes, I do, friend...and I fear you may be right," Martian Manhunter said.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE HAD A BUSY TIME. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

Young Justice is owned by DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
**_Third Person  
Location: Mount Justice_

"Are you sure you're okay," Robin asked Superboy, as they walked toward the living room from the Zeta beam.

"I'm fine," Conner said, rounding the corner. That's when the rest of the team and their mentors saw them.

"Conner," They yelled.

"Are you alright?"

"Did they really have Kryptonite?"

"Do you need anything?"

Superboy was about to answer, when Superman and Martian Manhunter came into the room.

"Meeting, now" Superman said to the mentors.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

"Are you positive," Wonder Woman.

"Look at the facts," Superman said, "The android had him cornered and then just let him go."

"I could be programmed not to hurt-" Green Lantern started.

"They shot both me and Superman down," Martian Manhunter said.

"Still that doesn't mean Conner is involved," Batman said.

"Then is the proof you're wrong," Flask said, "If Batman-the same man who probably thinks girls scouts have a second agenda-don't think Conner involve, Conner's not involved."

"You want us to ignore the facts. That's insane," Superman said.

"No...Accusing a kid is insanity," Flash argued.

"It's not a kid. It's a clone that needs to be dealt with," Superman said.

"This is madness," Wonder Woman said.

"Could you live with yourself if something happened to Wally," Superman asked Flash, and then turned to Batman, "or Dick?"

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

It was quiet in the living room as Robin closed his laptop. "I think we've heard enough," Robin said, everyone turned to Conner.

"I need some air," Conner said, standing up.

"Conner, wait," M'gann said, going to follow him.

"Let him go," Kaldur said, putting a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"But-" M'gann started.

"He needs to be alone," Artemis said, softly.

~YOUNG JUSTICE~

Conner went to the beach and sat in the sand. He had made a habbit of coming to the beach whenever something upset her, when he first got to Mount Justice. He comes here whenever he needed to clear his head, and this was a perfect example. His CADMUS program was flashing in his mind.

_PROTOCOL 27V3A:_

_ANY EXPERIMENTS THOUGHT TO BE _  
_COMPROMISED MUST BE TERMINATED._

Conner didn't want to be terminated. He had just started to live. He was experiencing everything that he had missed being with CADMUS. He wanted more time.

Conner was so deep in thought that he jumped when Wolf came and sat down beside him.

"Hey boy," Conner said, and scratched behind Wolf's ear. The phone Sphere made went off as she round beside Conner.

**WHAT'S WRONGS?**

"He's finally gonna get rid of me," Conner said, "I don't want go away. I'm finally living. I don't want to stop."

**DON'T WORRY. EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT.**

"But what if it doesn't? What's gonna happen to be? Or to you and Wolf," Conner asked. Wolf let out a whine and laid his head on Conner's lap.

Sphere started beeping, and Conner watched as a wristwatch and collar morphed away from her.

"What are these," Conner asked, picking them up.

**IF THEY TRY ANYTHING, WE'LL BE READY.**

* * *

**please review!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
